A Naitlyn Story with a twist
by LACV
Summary: Nate left Caitlyn bleeding but when the meet again 3 years after all of this they fall in love but there's a twist to this love story...Nate's in love with Dana but she wants Caitlyn dead. Nate/Dana at first then Naitlyn in the end and middle.
1. Goodbye?

Caitlyn*holding knife on cutting side*: Hey guys would you rather be a knife or a spoon?

Mitchie: Leave it to you to ask the most random questions.

Shane: I would be a knife because that way I can defend myself when you beat the crap out of me.

Barron: And leave it to him to encourage her.

Caitlyn*giving Shane 'the stare'*: Wimp!

Shane: Fatbutt

Caitlyn*gasps playfully*: You did not just call my butt fat. Pig!

Shane: Darth Vader in a dress.

Narrator: The whole table watches as the two continue insulting each other and are laughing their heads off. In fact the whole mess hall was laughing at the two. They shared a brotherly/sisterly bond together.

Caitlyn: Mary Poppins in skinny jeans and cat hair.

Narrator: Just then Dana and Nate arrive holding hands and smiling. They take a seat opposite Mitchie and Ella.

Sander*laughing*: These two are insulting each other because Caitlyn asked if we would rather be knifes or spoons. Caitlyn stops when she realizes who had just arrived.

Caitlyn*plainly but staring at Dana intently*: Hey guys, so Dana did you tell Nate?

Dana: Tell him what?

Caitlyn: of course not. It's not like you just tell a person you're cheating on them now would you?

Narrator: Now everybody looks stunned even Dana. The word cheat caught everyone's attention in the mess hall.

Nate: Caitlyn what is your problem. Ever since I started dating Dana you've been saying stuff about her that aren't even true.

Caitlyn: Maybe it's because I'm trying to protect you, you're my friend and that's what friends do.

Nate: No that's not it, you're jealous because I'm dating Dana, me and Dana have something that you and I never had.

Caitlyn: EXCUSE ME? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS? AND TELL ME NATE, HOW COME EVRY TIME WE HAVE A FIGHT ABOUT DANA YOU ALWAYS BRING OUR RELATIONSHIP UP….HUH?

Narrator: Caitlyn was so angry that she hadn't realized she was gripping the knife so hard it was so close to piercing her skin.

Nate: CAITLYN YOU ARE BEING SUCH A BITCH! EVER SINCE YOUR MOM GAVE BIRTH TO YOU, YOU WERE THE NUMBER ONE BITCH. I GUESS THE APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE. EVEN WHEN SHE DIED YOU WERE A BITCH! IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE ABOUT CAITLYN!

Narrator: Everybody knew that was a big mistake. The knife Caitlyn was holding had pierced her skin and had hit a vain. Now she was bleeding but hadn't noticed.

Mitchie: Caitlyn?

Caitlyn*ignoring Mitchie and standing up*: DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NATE? WE WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?

Narrator: Nate looked like a deer on the road. Dana just shrugged and dragged Nate to the door.

Caitlyn: NATE IF YOU WALK OUT OF THAT DOOR DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AND _HER!_

Narrator: Nate just looked at her intently and walked out of the door.

Caitlyn*looking at her hand and laughing*: Shit I'm bleeding. So this proves my point Shane. Mitchie is not a vampire.

Narrator: Everybody starts laughing forgetting what had just happened. Caitlyn Gellar was strong willed.

Shane: She's probably on a diet.

Jason: If she is a vampire do you think she can build me a birdhouse.

Mitchie: Hey I am not a vampire.

Caitlyn*getting up*: I'm gonna go and clean up oka….

Narrator: Before she could finish her sentence she was on the floor unconscious due to the amount of blood she had lost.


	2. The elevator

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp rock**

****

_Three years later._

Narrator: Caitlyn Gellar waited outside the elevator. She heard a ding and walked inside the elevator. There was a young man preferably in his early twenties. He was wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses and black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt. He had familiar curly hair.

Caitlyn*turning to him*: Hey do I know you?

Stranger: Caity?*removes glasses and hat then hugs her* you had us all worried.

Caitlyn*pushes him off*: Nate? I meant it when I said I never want to see you again.

Nate: Caity I'm sorry I didn't trust you.

Caitlyn: You lost all right to call me Caity when you walked out that door. And anyway where is your girlfriend?

Nate: I broke up with her when her _other _boyfriend showed up and I caught them in bed.

Caitlyn: Of course.

Nate: Cait…Caitlyn…I said some really mean things three years ago and I want to tell you how sorry I am.

Caitlyn*in tears*: It's okay I just missed you. I love you Nate.*pulling him down for a kiss*

Nate*kissing her back*: I love you too. So what are you doing here?

Caitlyn: I live here.

Nate: I'm glad you're here. Have you heard Shane and Mitchie are engaged?

Caitlyn: Yeah I heard last night. He proposed on the rooftop of the Empire State building. How cheesy is that.

Nate: I've missed your cockiness.

Caitlyn: So where are you going?

Narrator: The elevator stopped and they got out and took a seat in the hotels café.

Nate: I was actually on my way to congratulate Mitchie and Shane. You should come, we've all missed you.

Caitlyn*checking her phone*: Sure. I have no one coming in today. So sure why not. I'll call in sick.

Narrator: While Cait was talking to her assistant Nate noticed the line of bruises on her arms neck. She caught him staring and put her phone away.

Cait*smiling*: What are you staring at?

Nate*looking serious*: Caity what happened to your arms and neck.

Cait*rubbing her arm and taking a sip of her coffee*: So how's Connect 3 doing.

Nate*ignoring her*: Cait, has someone been hitting you?

Narrator: Then all of sudden Caitlyn gets pulled out of her chair and receives a hard slap across her face. She stumbles back and looks up to meet the most scariest eyes ever.

Caitlyn: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Nate*helping Cait*: YOU REALLY NEED TO BACK OFF!

Stranger: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! ANYWAY THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE*looks at Caitlyn*YOU LEFT ME WITH A DAMN NOTE!

Caitlyn*punching him in the face*: BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ABUSIVE JERK AND I WAS AVOIDING CONFRONTATION LIKE WHAT YOU JUST DID! NOW YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!*shakes her hand trying to get rid of the pain surging through her hand then smiling* That felt good. Come on Nate let's go.

Narrator: Caitlyn grabs her and Nate's coffees and her bag and drags Nate out of the building to the park.

Nate: That was him. That's the guy who's been hitting you. Cait I need to go back and teach him not to hit a girl.

Caitlyn: No! Nate promise me you'll stay away from him. He's dangerous.

Nate: Ok but then I'm staying with you then.

Caitlyn*gets up and pulls Nate up*: Fine. Now come on I have to see my vampire best friend and your pig of a brother.

Narrator: Nate chuckles to himself and they walk to Mitchie and Shane's apartment. They reach their destination and knock on the door.

Shane*opening the door*: MITCHIE! Nate and CAITLYN are here?

Caitlyn*hugging him*: Nice to see you too Mary Poppins.


End file.
